


Men of Honor

by the_many_splendored



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_many_splendored/pseuds/the_many_splendored
Summary: A M/M redux of "At a Time Like This".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At a Time Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918365) by [the_many_splendored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_many_splendored/pseuds/the_many_splendored). 



“I don’t like the look of him,” the bartender says when the handsome Festian man with whom you’d been flirting steps away.

You roll your eyes at the older gent. “I’m a grown man; I think I can take care of myself.  You sure it’s not just that you don’t care for two men flirting in your bar?”

The grey-haired man is confident in his answer. “That doesn’t have a damn thing to do with it, thanks very much. For one, he’s looking you over in a way that’s indecent for a public place like this, regardless of gender. Also, there’s something familiar about him, but I’m not sure what, and I don’t like uncertainty.”

You can’t fault him for that.  This planet is a hub of activity, both Imperial and rebellious, and you never know what kind of people you’ll encounter.  For your part, you grew up in the Empire, and it’s all you know.  The idea of a rebellion is laughable.

The bartender gets an alert on a small communicator he’s wearing on his belt, and he opens the device.  A hologram pops up, and a voice says, “Please be advised, there are dangerous rebels in your area, including the following people-“ The voices lists off several names that you don’t recognize, but when the hologram shows their faces, your eyes go wide – one of them is the Festian stranger, and his name is given as Cassian Andor. “Be advised that these traitors are considered extremely dangerous.  If you see any of these people, please alert the local authorities immediately.”

The transmission ends, and the bartender curses under his breath. “I *knew* he looked familiar, I’ve seen him on Wanted adverts before. Kid, you should get yourself out of here; I’ll send out an alert to the ‘trooper attachment that’s stationed nearby.” You’ve just grabbed your bag when you hear a voice behind you.

“That’s not going to happen.” That man Cassian has returned, and in the blink of an eye, a blade has flashed out of his hand and has lodged in the bartender’s throat.  The old man drops like a log, and you yell at him, trying to get the spare knife you keep out of your bag. Cassian is on you in an instant, holding a blaster you hadn’t noticed before under your chin. “You say anything and I will have no problem shooting you. Do you understand?”

You nod fearfully, and he seems to smile briefly before knocking you out with the butt of his gun.

-

When you come to, you’re on a bed in a dingy room that appears to be in some sort of hostel.  Cassian is leaning against the wall near the door, and when he sees you’re waking up, he walks over to where you’re sitting on the bed.  You try to scramble away from this killer, but he’s quicker than you are, and taking your wrists, he binds them tightly behind your back with a length of rope. “I’m not going to stand for any nonsense,” he says. “Your friend could have gotten me killed if he’d ratted me out, and I need to know where your sympathies lie.  Do you know who I am?”

In a weak voice, you say, “The alert called you Cassian Andor – they said you were with the Rebellion.”

“That’s right,” he admits. You find his voice is calmer than you expected – perhaps it’s the accent. “And as you’ve seen, I’m not above killing for the cause.” He pushes you back slightly so that you’re sitting up against the wall – you hadn’t noticed before that he’s quite a bit more muscular than you are. “I’ll need to search and interrogate you if you want to live. Do you understand?”

You would acknowledge the question, but you’re too overwhelmed to nod, let alone speak.  He sighs in frustration, and reaching into your hair, gives it a vicious yank. The motion makes you whimper in pain, and he says, “I want an answer.”

“Yes,” you wince. “I understand.”

“Good.” He lets go of your hair, but before you can move, he unzips your jacket and strips it off your shoulders. The jacket catches on your bound hands, but he doesn’t seem to care as he empties the pockets, looking for anything useful.  He tosses your spare gloves onto the floor, along with a crumpled piece of paper that you don’t even remember having. He doesn’t stop until he finds your citizen’s ID.  Thankfully, you’re not a soldier, or it would show on your card.  Satisfied that you’re a civilian, he says, “I’ll have to keep searching you.  Get on your stomach.”

You do as he says, and you’re grateful that this position means you don’t have to look at him.  Instead, you choose to turn your head towards the wall you were leaning on, focusing on the pattern of stains and whorls instead of what Cassian may be doing behind you. “I’m going to untie your hands. If you try to run, believe that you will be dead before you make it to the door.” He unbinds you, and your hands fall at your sides, your fingers tingling as the blood-flow is restored.

You expect that he’s right about your prospects for escape.  One of the things you’d admired about him at the bar was the look of his hands – they’d seemed strong, but also flexible. You fleetingly wonder if he would need his weapons to end you, or if he’d just drag you to the floor and strangle you. He looks you over (your shirt fits too close for anything to be hidden under it), and with a quick feel of your ass, he determines that your pockets are empty.  As he moves his hands down the back of your thighs, you flinch like you’ve been stung – he’s just brushed a sensitive spot under your pants that you didn’t know you had.  You feel the initial pangs of arousal twisting in your gut, and your fingers tangle in the sheets. “Please,” you think to yourself, “please don’t let him have noticed…”

Of course, Cassian realizes something is off as soon as you shift. His hands linger as he asks, “What do you have back here? Another knife?” Those damnable fingers shift over the fabric on top of your legs again, and this time, you can’t stifle the moan that escapes your lips or the twitching of your cock. Mentally, you’re cursing yourself – of all the times to learn something turns you on, it happens now?

You hear his breath hitch behind you, and when he speaks again, his Festian accent is even more thick. “Turn over on your back – I’ll need to keep searching.” You do so, trying not to blush with shame as he continues his perusal. When he sees your erection starting to strain the front of your pants, his eyes go dark with lust, and he says, almost more to himself than to you, “Be still…” It’s a needless request, you couldn’t move right now even if you were stronger than he is.

He braces his leg between yours to support his weight, and he runs his free hand over you, starting at your throat.  You’re sure he can feel how your pulse is going at double-speed, especially because his thigh is now flush to your crotch. He pats down your sides, your stomach and then the rest of your legs.  At the last, he pulls off your boots and shakes them out.  They come up empty, and satisfied that you’re unarmed, he huffs a sigh…but he doesn’t move.  For several moments, you’re both quiet. Suddenly he sits up on the bed and pulls you into his lap so that you’re facing him, sitting on his thigh.  Even with that motion, you’re still flush to him.

“So that’s how it is, is it?” He sounds surprised, and at first you think the question is rhetorical. However, you’re sharply reminded otherwise when he grabs your chin to make you look him in the eye. “I told you that I’d need to interrogate you. Is this how it is?”

“Yes,” you groan, “I’m sorry, you must think I’m disgusting for getting turned on this way, I – aaaAH!” You groan low in your throat as Cassian suddenly grips your hips and *drags* you along his thigh.  The friction is delicious, and your next wave of arousal nearly takes your breath away. “Oh god, Cassian…”

“Or I’m only human too, kid,” he says with a slight smirk.  “Even I’m not immune to the moans of a handsome guy like you.” He starts dragging you again, setting a brutal pace that you would normally hate. “I think I want to hear it again.”


	2. Chapter 2

The pace that Cassian is setting is almost painful, but you’re too far gone to care.  Your sole desire right now is that he not stop what he’s doing.  That desire must read in your face, because Cassian genuinely smiles at you.  “I’ll make you feel good, I promise – if you answer my questions.  It’s still an interrogation. Got it?”

“Uh-huh”, you say with a slight edge in your voice. “Please, just don’t stop…”

“I won’t,” he promises. “I told you already, I’m not immune to what I’m hearing from you.” His grip on your hips eases, and he lifts a free hand to stroke your cheek.  “Groan for me again…”

He squeezes your hip again, and you can’t restrain yourself. “Oh _GOD,_ Cassian.. ” you hiss, still working your hips on his leg.

“Yes, just like that,” he says, “That’s right…” You glance down and you’re at least a little bit relieved to see that he’s aroused too – the bulge in the front of his pants is as obvious as yours is.  He sees the direction of your gaze and chuckles.  “You’ll have to earn that, kid. First question-“ He puts a stop to your motion, and makes you look him in the eye again. “Why are you here?”

You whine at the loss of contact, but you try to answer honestly. “The closest thing I have to a reason is something foolish.”

“Tell me?” He phrases it as if it’s not a matter of life and death, but of course you know better. “Remember, I’ll make you feel good if you’re honest with me.”

“I…” you almost choke on your words from the combination of arousal and trying to gather your thoughts. “I have a little sister. She ran away two weeks ago, and I thought she might be here. She’s had a taste for adventure ever since we were kids.” You huff a sigh at yourself. “I know she’s a grown-up and can make her own decisions, but I can’t help it, I’m worried sick about her and so are our parents.”

“I see. And what will happen if you find her?” Cassian punctuates the question with a possessive squeeze of your ass.

“Uuugh…we’ll get out of here.” You hold him close, as if you think he’s going to disappear. “You’ll never have to deal with me again.”

He’s quiet a moment, then a wicked grin spreads across his face. “Never again? I don’t think I like that answer.” He leans onto the bed until he’s flat on his back and you’re on top of him.  The movement surprises you, and you slip from your position straddling his leg to almost dropping onto his chest.  Thankfully, you catch yourself on your hands.

“You don’t?” You truly don’t understand what he’s saying, and you hope the next thing to happen won’t be him shooting you for being useless.

“I don’t – you’re a man of honor, which is a rare thing these days. Next question.”  He slides his hands up your back, under your shirt. You nod, and he helps you take it off. “What do you think will happen on this planet? I like getting local opinion.”

His hands are so warm, you think you’ll melt. “Before I met you, I thought the Empire had this all well in hand.  The trooper attachment that’s stationed in the city has always handled any nonsense from rebel sympathizers.”

“Have you seen them hurt anyone?” He rubs your back slowly, and you realize as he works how much tension you’d been storing in your spine.

“No – but I’m not naïve, Cassian. I’m sure there are things that happen that the troopers would never try in public.” You look down at him as an awful thought occurs to you. “In fact, who’s to say what they’d do if they found me with you?”

“What kind of man do you think I am?” he asks in mock shock.  “You don’t think I’d just leave you here?”

“I don’t know,” you say truthfully. “You killed someone in front of me, but you seem like you want to fuck me. You tell me.”

He looks almost proud of your observations. “You don’t miss much when you’re paying attention – that’s a good quality.” His hand rests on your waistband as if he’s waiting for permission. “I want to reward that; I like to think I have a little bit of honor myself.”  You gulp in a combination of fear and anticipation. He sits up and kisses your shoulder: “You’ll like your reward, I promise.”

You blush, and you’re sure the redness spreads from your face all the way down your chest. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

“Your choice – do you want my hands on your cock?” He leans in close to whisper in your ear: “Or would you prefer my mouth?”

You shudder in his arms. “I’ve never had anyone go down on me…” It’s true. You’ve blown other partners, but no one’s bothered to return the favor.

“Then I think that would be the better reward, don’t you think?” Damn him, the man is too logical for his own good. You close your eyes with a sigh, and he holds you tight for a moment. After the silence he leans you back on the bed, his nimble fingers making short work of your pants and briefs. You let out an audible groan of relief as your cock comes free, and Cassian smiles. “Your previous men didn’t know what they were missing.”

“I want to see you too…”

“Of course,” he croons, “that’s only fair.” You rest up on your elbows and watch as he takes off his jacket and shirt.  His chest is well-built and has a bit of hair, which you’ll admit looks pretty good. However, when he takes of his pants, you can’t help but stare. If he thinks your cock is pretty, he hasn’t seen his own lately. Kneeling in front of you, he pushes your legs gently apart. “I want you to still answer my questions, ok?” He kisses the inside of your knees. “What do you think of the chance for us rebels now?”

Feeling his words against your skin makes you shudder, and you gulp slowly. “Better than expected, if the rest of them are like you.”

“Flattery is appreciated, but it’s not necessary.” You can practically feel him smirk as he kisses up the insides of your thighs. “Speaking of them, have you seen any of my comrades around?”

“No – or if I did I didn’t have any clue who they were.  You were the only one I recognized from the announcement.” You reach down, and your fingers tangle gratefully in his hair. “Maybe I’m not as observant as you think I am.”

“Nonsense.” His breath is now directly blowing across the head of your cock, and you squirm not out of pain, but from pure overstimulation. “It’s a skill that you learn, the same way you can learn how to shoot a blaster-” He places his lips right on your slit. “-or how to please a deserving man.”

Your head rolls back and you moan in a way that would embarrass you if you weren’t so turned on. “Are you saying you’ll teach me?”

“Only if you answer my last question.” The tone of his voice is teasing, but you get the feeling that you need to answer this next part perfectly. “Do you want a rebel traitor to take you in his mouth?”

“KRIFF, yes…” the answer comes to you before you even think of the words. “I do, I really do…”

“Very good…” He really sets to work then, taking you fully, almost to the back of his throat.  He bobs his head and hums a bit, working over you thoroughly, paying attention to how you moan as he adjusts his technique.  His free hands tangle with yours, and before long, you can feel yourself cresting. With a groan, you come hard, and Cassian swallows your seed.

As your breathing calms, you blink your eyes open, and you see Cassian lean over to rest his head on your stomach.  “Do you need me to take care of you?” you ask. Cassian must still be erect, you didn’t hear him groan or sigh.

He chuckles slightly. “I’ll admit, I’m close – I wouldn’t even need your mouth.” You smile at him and signal for him to come onto the bed with you. That pretty cock of his is all yours, and as he lies back, you begin to pump him, making sure to angle your wrist so as not to hurt yourself. He’s warm in your hand, and when you hit a good spot, he groans with pleasure. “Yes, like that…”

He comes on your hand inside of two minutes. It hits him hard, and his eyes flutter as he pulls you to him. “We’ll get out of here soon – I just need to rest.”

You nod and curl into his shoulder. You’re tired too, and before you drift off, he says, “We’ll find your sister first – I promise.”


End file.
